The Place of Elham
by profoundmuse
Summary: It was a call to her spirit, a gentle voice that she could no longer ignore...


The Place of Elham

_"…that the God of our Lord Jesus Christ, the Father of glory, may give to you the spirit of wisdom and revelation in the knowledge of Him." Ephesians 1:17_

The earth hummed as she walked further into the expanse of trees. The forest creating a canopy, she was sheltered from the rain that was crying down onto the mountain. She was unsure what brought her here tonight. It was a silent call, a pull of something greater and more powerful than her that kept beckoning. She could no longer resist it.

She moved deeper into the forest, the sound of her steps lost over the crashing thunder. It's sound echoed against the mountain and yet she was unafraid. She continued on, a sense of urgency quickening her steps. Her feet were carrying her now, her mind no longer thinking clearly. The pull was stronger.

And then there, in the clearing, perfect and wise, was the small chapel. It was wood; meek, and yet seemed to stand taller when she arrived. It was withered, aged with the years it must have seen pass by, but it was wise.

She was inescapably drawn to it and made a motion to open the door. She hesitated, unsure of what she would find, but just as soon the gentle urging was calling.

It was quaint inside. She took one step in, and even though it was late evening the chapel seemed alit with life. Standing at it's entrance she could see five pews lining each wall, and at the very front was a large window, stretching from wall to wall it gave her the prettiest view of the forest.

As she walked toward the center she could almost hear the voices and see the faces of the men and women who once occupied those seats.

"Dorothy love, that color looks absolutely lovely on you!"

"So, I heard Charles was caught walking through the woods with Dustin Pathway's daughter. You know how people will talk."

It was as though the chapel had come to life, memories of lives past bouncing back and forth between the walls.

As she walked toward the front she noticed two doors leading out of the chapel. And for the first time she noticed the small candle burning near the window. A groundskeeper? Passerby? She wanted to convince herself it was nothing, but then she knew she was the only one crazy enough to be out in this weather.

The window lit up as lightning flashed across the forest sky. The canvas before came to life only briefly as she was awaken from her musing. She turned back to look out at the chapel and could see now the grandness of such a small place.

There was a sense of mystery floating everywhere, carried by the lives lived and shared in a brief moment of time. Making her way to the door she caught sight of foreign lettering carved into the wood. She knew it was nothing she had ever seen before. The design was detailed, the strokes long and delicate. Hesitantly she lifted her fingers to the carvings unaware of the presence growing behind her.

It was a peaceful but mischievous feeling growing inside her as she finally realized she was not alone. She turned just as the door began to open. And at the moment she was slowly beginning to make out the figure she heard it. It was gentle, a whisper, carried on the breath of the storm.

"_Kaila…"_

"_Kaila…"_

Still trying to make out the face of the presence now in front of her she took a step forward. She could see him now, a man, with a look of wisdom and of promise.

He made a motion to move forward just as she felt herself tumbling back. She landed just outside the chapel surprised at how the door had even managed to open.

The world started to haze; a throbbing pain began to creep into her body and just as she attempted to move the world faded.

* * *

The sun was hitting her face as she started to come to consciousness. _"Kaila,"_ she heard somewhere in the distance. Relief swept through her, last night must have been some crazy dream. _"Kaila,"_ she heard again. Why must her father be so set on waking her at the break of dawn?

"_Wake my child."_

That voice did not sound like her father's. Slowly she opened her eyes, taken aback not to be in her own bed. Last night was not a dream after all. The sun was rising over the mountains and illuminating the tiny chapel.

She rose slowly, not sure what she was going to find but her mischievous nature hard at work nonetheless.

"Who are you?" she called into the empty chapel. "Why have you beckoned me here?"

"_It was time we had a talk, my dear one. I've waited so long for you to come to me and finally something inside you heard my call."_

"If you wanted me here so badly you could have come yourself, ya know," the childish remark fell quickly from her lips. "Who are you?"

With eased patience the voice gently spoke to her, _"My name is not of importance my child. But there is someone waiting outside to meet you. He is my son. He is Yeshua."_

Kaila's feet carried her to the door before she had time to think and standing before her was the most kind looking man she had ever seen before.

"Kaila," he spoke with such relief. "I am Yeshua, it is such a joy to meet you."

Confused and full of reservation Kaila meekly spoke, "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Come, let us walk. We have much to talk about and not much time before we reach our final destination."

Doubt and fury laced her voice, "Where are you taking me?"

"Walk with me, Kaila and I will direct your path."

He began to walk, only once glancing behind to make sure she followed. It was a strange sense of peace that emanated from this man and she was doing everything in her power to fight it. But the more she looked at him, and his face worn with time she realized there was something big going on here.

"Speak Kaila, I know you have many questions."

"May I ask where we are going now?" she spoke shamefully.

He simply smiled at her, "You will see soon enough. I promise you, for now I must ask Kaila, why has your heart been so cold my dear one?"

It was like the wall around her heart instantly reverberated with the shock of his question, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I see it so clearly little one. You carry a heavy burden. Are you not tired of doing this alone?"

There were images running through her mind now. He couldn't possibly know of her mother's death, or how her father had shut her out because of it. He could not possibly know how she blamed herself for everyone's unhappiness.

"I know all of it, Kaila. What makes you think it's all your fault?" he spoke with the most compassion she had ever received from anyone.

"How do you know?" fear returned quickly.

"Do not fear me. I only seek to guide you, Kaila. You have so much to give this broken world. You do not have to live this life so alone. Would you like my help?"

"You would help me?" she spoke with surprise and hope.

"I am the way to a life that may be difficult, Kaila but is full of hope and promise and a future. I know you have such a wonderful purpose in this life. If you will follow me I will never lead you astray. I will always be here. And my Father will be all that I AM and so much more. I promise you."

They had reached the cliff's edge as he finished speaking. "What must I do?" she looked directly into his eyes as she spoke, "What must I do to make my life mean something?"

"Follow me, Kaila. With abandon, let me lead you, be a lamp for your feet. Can you do that?"

She was hesitant in her reply, "I think so."

He was beaming now, a proud look in his wisdom filled eyes, "Then you must have faith in this moment; extreme and unprecedented faith, Kaila. You must jump."

"Jump? How is that going to give me life?" she spoke incredulously.

"Believe Kaila. You must leave your old life behind you now and venture forth. I will lead you, I promise."

"_Jump, Kaila. Jump, my child. Trust me."_

Trust me. Those words were foreign. It had been so long since she had let herself trust anyone and here was this voice asking her to forget every doubt in her mind and jump.

"_I will catch you. Jump."_

She was shaking, her eyes closed as tightly as possible and then she jumped.

There was a burden lifted off her shoulders, a weightlessness that she had never felt before.

There was a breathy chuckle next to her, "You can open your eyes, Kaila. You're safe."

She slowly opened her eyes to see they were back on the cliff's edge. She looked up at him in amazement, "But how?"

He smiled, a look of joy she had not seen from him before "I told you that you would be safe, did I not?"

"Come now, it is time for me to return you to your home. But do not worry. I will always be with you. Just listen for my voice."

They walked back through the expanse of trees in peaceful silence. Until her memory sparked a question, "The letters on the door in the chapel, do you know what they mean?"

"Elham. The letters mean, Elham."

"Elham?"

"Revelation, my dear one."

She smiled, "He brought me to the place of revelation?"

"He did, and you have brought us so much joy my little, Kaila. Do you know what your name means child?"

She shook her head silently. He spoke gently this time, "It means 'Who is like God?' You have a mighty purpose, Kaila. Never be afraid to jump. We are always here."

"_In the quietness of your heart, my child, I will speak and in the fullness of the Earth. Look for me in the places that proclaim my glory and I will always be there. Always."_

_McKee Chapel and Inspiration Point_

_Thousand Pines Christian Camp, Crestline, CA_


End file.
